


Just old friends

by tyffi



Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan), Smallville
Genre: Fanart, M/M, Manip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-15
Updated: 2016-01-15
Packaged: 2018-05-14 03:17:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5727697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tyffi/pseuds/tyffi





	Just old friends

Artist: [](http://tyffi.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://tyffi.livejournal.com/)**tyffi**  
Pairing: Clark/Lex

Before there was Clark there was Bruce. And after Clark, there was Bruce again. And after Bruce there's Clark again. Well, Lex is loyal and has a pretty good taste in men. *g*

 


End file.
